Shinobu Sensui
|-|Shinobu Sensui= |-|Defensive Armor= |-|Offensive Armor= Summary Shinobu Sensui (仙水忍, Sensui Shinobu) also known as the Black Angel, was the main antagonist of the Chapter Black Saga, as well as a former Spirit Detective in his youth, having been recruited by Koenma for his prodigious talents and his unequalled sense of right and wrong. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | 7-C | At least Low 6-B | Likely 6-B | 6-B Name: Shinobu Sensui (Minoru, Kazuya, and Naru are other names he's been called but Shinobu is his original name) Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male (His main and the rest of his personalities are male, except Naru who is female) Age: 26 Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Former Spirit Detective Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Reiki Manipulation, Sacred Energy Manipulation, Multiple personalities, Kazuya personality can form a gun from his arm that shoots spirit energy, Master of the Resshuken martial art style (Apparently mastered all other martial arts as well), Combined with sacred energy it forms the ultimate Reikōresshūken, Can create two types of armors for himself, a golden armor that focuses mainly on defense and a blue armor that focuses mainly on offense Attack Potency: At least Town level (Stalemated Yusuke's full power Reigan) | Town level (Doesn't focus on AoE attacks, but his energy bullets are powerful enough to hurt Yusuke, who can tank 100% Toguro's punches without damage) | At least Small Country level (Is a human with low S-Class power, such power is considered a threat to destroy an entire country like Japan, also was suppressing his power at 5%) | Likely Country level (Defeated three upper A Class at once without much effort and holding back, also traded punches with Yusuke) | Country level (Destroyed the Beheaded Hill, Kurama stated Sensui is still a bit stronger than Yusuke, even if this is ignored the fact that Yusuke couldn't control his new power, giving Hokushin's demon power who is a low S-Class, Sensui has at least a power level around 20,000) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Casually reacted to and countered Yusuke’s Reigan) | Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic (Blitzed Yusuke) | Massively Hypersonic (He was fighting evenly with Yusuke) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class M+ (Yusuke's equal) | Class M+ | At least Class G+, likely higher | Class T+ | Class T+ Striking Strength: At least Town Class (His punches are strong enough to hurt Yusuke who can tank 100% Toguro's punches) | Town Class | At least Small Country Class (Broke Yusuke's arm effortlessly) | Likely Country Class (Was trading equal blows with Post-Resurrection Yusuke) | Country Class (Destroyed the Beheaded Hill with a shockwave of his punch, the Beheaded Hill in size can be compared to matured Ouken Trees which are island size) Durability: At least Town level (Tanked punches from Yusuke) | Town level | At least Small Country level (Tanked a bloodlusted Hiei's Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūha without any damage, at that point Hiei was an upper A class demon) | Country level (Hiei's Jaō Ensatsu-ken wasn't even able to scratch his defensive armor) | Country level (It took a massive beating from a Raizen Possessed Yusuke to put Sensui down) Stamina: Very large and he really has not shown to tire. During his fight with Yusuke, while they were destroying their surroundings and running around, pacing back and forth, he was actually enjoying himself. Range: Several kilometers (A shockwave from Sensui’s punch destroyed a large portion of a plateau). Standard Equipment: Gun Arm as Kazuya Intelligence: The mastermind of the Chapter Black plot which involved opening a portal to the demon world, manipulated the spirit world and human authorities, good leader, master martial artist, good combat strategist, and was able to predict Yusuke's movement in minutes within just fighting him. Weaknesses: He had a disease which was going to kill him within a month. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Resshuken:' Used mainly in his Minoru personality, an elegant fighting style that is said to be only available to users that master all forms of martial arts, which focuses on blocking all enemy attacks with the arms and using the legs to counter attack the opponent. *'Reikoresshuken:' Sensui gathers up a ball of spirit energy and then kicks it and it spreads out into multiple balls of energy heading toward the opponent. *'Gun Arm:' As his Kazuya personality, he can use a gun arm which fires powerful energy blasts. *'Sacred/Holy Energy:' The strongest form of energy that can only be attained through decades of training (It was shortened to a couple of years with Sensui since he had multiple personalities). It appears as a glowing golden aura around him that he can manipulate and construct into an gold armor that augments his defense or into a blue armor that can augment his offensive strength. *'Reppa Fuujin Ken:' Sensui raises his arm and summons a tornado in the process that envelopes its opponent. If the opponent's caught then he/she will be caught multiple times. Key: Minoru Sensui | Kazuya Sensui | Base Shinobu Sensui | Defensive Armor | Offensive Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Demons Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6